Tomorrow, To Hell and Back
by Ififall
Summary: As a kid, John Young is tortured every day. Can Jedikiah help him?


A/N: John/Jedikiah Slash/ Alternate story about John Young's past. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are _**"I Don't want you" **_Bythe Band the Lunachicks. This story is loosely based on the show "The FBI Files"

...'

_**"The first day, Danny saw John, he thought he was so hot, **_

_**He'd watch him everyday from his red pick up truck, **_

_**It took Danny weeks, to pretend to play it cool **_

_**Offering John Free rides, parking outside John's school"**_

_**...'**_

It was no secret that John Young was a runaway. He didn't belong anywhere and that meant that he was easy prey. Danny was a guy in need of money. He spent most of his pay on bills and food. The odd porno when he saw something that he liked. Danny was sick of being broke. Then he saw an ad in the news for Foster Parents. They were willing to pay him. Danny smartened up for the foster supervisors and roped in an drug dealer, who was his Ex, to play his girlfriend.

They cleaned the house did the interview and within weeks Danny was given John Young. They weren't strangers to one another. Sometimes Danny had picked him up from school and taken him to the nearest Town Centre. John thought that Danny was okay. Danny liked John, more than John realised. Looking back, John knew that he was being "Groomed" But back then, he just thought Danny was being extra nice.

...'

_**"When John looks back on it **_

_**All of that wasted youth **_

_**John spent being chained and tied up **_

_**The kid still ignored the truth" **_

_**...'**_

Danny would treat John like a prince. He'd buy him anything he wanted, clothes, gadgets. His favourite foods. He'd let John invite friends over. They'd go on trips together out of town. They'd visit Zoos and theme parks. But it was the forbidden tests that Danny liked to set John. They lived in the country and it was common for people to own guns. One day Danny took out his own gun to shoot squirrels...or so he said.

"Can I try?" John asked. "Johnny...you' re too young. But when the neighbours are asleep, we can go into the woods and shoot" Danny said. When Danny checked the neighbours lights later, they were off and gun training could begin. They went out into the woods and Danny gave John a pistol. He stood behind John and Controlled the kid's arms. Danny put John's finger's around the base of the gun. John could feel Danny rubbing against him, but he did nothing.

...'

_**"Why didn't you tell him the truth before?**_

_**John doesn't like Danny anymore"**_

_**...'**_

"Okay...now keep your arms straight and aim" Danny said. It was hard for John to focus, not just on the wood-life that was coming out. But because Danny was rubbing John's chest. By the time John had shot at something. Danny's hands were in John's pants. It was awkward and John began to feel really cold. He didn't know what Danny was doing. John wasn't stupid, he'd heard about fucking.

"Fucking" was when a guy got on top of a girl and did stuff to her. But he didn't know what that stuff was. John Young was about to turn ten. He didn't know anything about girls. All he knew was that girls were yucky and smelled weird. Boys were funny and he wanted to be the tallest boy in his class. John had never heard about boys doing things with other boys. He hadn't even seen it on TV and John watched TV everyday.

...'

_**"All of simple Danny's myths **_

_**Will they make John leave? **_

_**If John were to report this**_

_**Would a Foster Kid be believed?"**_

_**...'**_

After that night in the woods, Danny changed. He still bought John things, but he expected "Surprises" back. At first it was what Danny called the "Easy" stuff. The Touching, the massaging. The Hand-Jobs, the Blow Jobs, the Fountains, the Showers, the Poking the Prodding, and the Fish-Hooking. John would be sore afterwards, he wanted a shower straight away, but he couldn't, because Danny liked to watch.

...'

John thought about running away, but Danny told him that outside in the real world, John wouldn't have a life. Danny told him that John would go back to being a scruffy runaway. John needed money, and fast. He thought about going into Danny's safe. Danny changed the code once every Two weeks. The last password Danny had had was Six-Six-Six-One.

Which was appropriate for Danny.

...'

_**"If John hits the Jackpot**_

_**He'll go to a hotel**_

_**Order champagne on tap **_

_**While back home,**_

_**Danny swears and yells" **_

_**...'**_

When Danny was at work one day, Little John went to the safe. He typed Six-Six-Six-One into the key-pad. _"Come on" _John said. To his relief it opened. Inside Danny's safe he found lots of envelopes addressed to him. He got the envelopes and the money and stuffed the notes into his pockets. He walked out to the living room to get his back-Pack.

"Hey Johnny I came back on my lunch-break...wanna have some fun?" Danny asked. Danny paused when he saw fistfuls of quarters in John's hand. John tried to calm down and think of a story.

...'

But seeing Danny there, just made him run to Danny's room. Danny usually showered when he came back on a lunch break. If he could get Danny to take a shower, maybe he could put the money back.

But Danny was smarter than Little John thought.

...'

_**"When Danny comes to see him **_

_**John can't run out in time**_

_**Will Danny call the cops **_

_**If John can't delete his crime?"**_

_**...'**_

Danny followed John to his room. "Are you stealing?" Danny asked.

"Danny...no" John said.

"You always were a shitty liar Johnny" Danny said. He hit John, catching John before he fell to the floor.

"Get off me" John said, as Danny pushed him on the bed. Danny punched John in the stomach. John's arms were flailing wildly. He tried pushing Danny off of him. The third time he tried, John fucked up. It was like it wasn't real.

...'

He moved his arms and it was like...it was like an invisible force threw Danny up against the wall.

John was sure that he couldn't have done it, he wasn't strong enough.

...'

_**"Now Danny's really pissed**_

_**If pushed can Danny kill?**_

_**No-one can hear John scream **_

_**No-one knows Danny is this mean"**_

_**...'**_

In shock John stayed on bed, only moving when he saw Danny move. Danny came charging towards him, confused and pissed off. He came at John again, wrestling him face up on the bed.

"Do I really have to bend you over and fuck you, to keep you in line Johnny?" Danny asked.

...'

"Mr Vineyard, I think not" A stranger said as the stranger shot Danny in the back. The tall stranger tugged at John's shirt. John teleported himself off of the bed seconds before Danny fell on the bed.

"Hello John, my name's Dr Price" Dr Price said. "I'm, assuming from the puzzled look on your face, you haven't read our letters" He said.

...'

"Our?" John repeated.

"Yes. We've been watching you John" Dr Price said.

...'

_**"Dr Price, comes in at night**_

_**Gives angry Danny a fright **_

_**How can John explain the shot?**_

_**Is John better off gone?"**_

_**...'**_

"We? So you're a group of guy/girl perverts like Danny?" John asked. "You wanna take turns fucking me too?" John asked.

"John. You have every right to be wary. All adults have done to you is abuse you. Abuse your body, your mind and your Trust. At Ultra, you don't need to be afraid anymore" Dr Price said.

...'

"What the fuck is Ultra?" John asked.

"Ultra is your new home John. That is, if you want it to be. It's your choice John. Unlike Danny here. Ultra would never force you to do something you don't want to do" Dr Price said.

...'

"Dr...umm...what's your real name?" John asked.

"Dr Jedikiah Price" Jedikiah said.

...'

_**"Does Dr Price come with a Price?**_

_**Is he pretending to be nice?**_

_**Can the Doctor explain why,**_

_**John is trying to read hs mind? **_

_**...'**_

John couldn't explain why, but he had a huge crush on Dr Price. At first he thought it was because Danny had really fucked him up. But when Dr Price was talking to him, John's face became red. Dr Price, figured that it was because he'd just shot his Foster Dad. John Young had nowhere to go. He couldn't stay at Danny's house. If the cops found him they'll think the worst. Or the police would torture him until they brought in Dr Price.

John couldn't let that happen.

"Jedi...Jed?" John said.

...'

"People usually call me Dr Price, but I'll allow "Jed"...for now" Jedikiah said.

"I've made up my mind...umm...I wanna go with you...you know to see Ultra" John said.

...'

"Good choice John. I know that you have cynical contempt for me. But in time I will earn your trust John...I want you to know that you can always trust me" Jedikiah said.

_**"I already do" **_John thought as he touched Jedikiah's shoulder. He Teleported himself and Jedikiah to the outside of John's favourite Diner.


End file.
